


Brothers of Three

by Suelmogry



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 没错就是那个烂大街的福家三兄弟梗，Q是最小的那个，接Sherlock303结尾，短文，可能有后续。有轻微CP倾向，主推00Q





	Brothers of Three

**Q**

    确认运行的时候他的手干燥而镇定。屏幕上滚动的代码仿佛带着生命的韵律，Q尽情放松地伸展着僵硬的肢体，然后终于记得去眷顾那杯早就冷掉了的伯爵红茶。

    毕竟他是MI6的IT天才，换句话说，是这个国家不可或缺的黑客精英。

    有的时候搅乱秩序就是这么简单，键盘一敲，咔哒一响，然后你就等着瞧吧，人们会奔走相告，咒骂声和恐慌感一起出现，而你只需要屏息倒数：五、四、三、二……

    远处Tanner的声音已经响了起来：“这他妈的是怎么——”

    Q扭头瞥了一眼军需部本应关闭着的大屏幕，各种声效的Miss Me过去之后，Jim Moriaty那张本应该早已死去的脸正在不列颠大大小小所有屏幕上闪烁。他像所有的下属那样慌慌张张地从椅子上跳下来，开始疯狂地追踪来源。他心里清楚，不出五分钟M就会要求部门报告，半个小时之内M就得动身去跟首相智囊团以及Mycroft会面。

自从他因为严重扰乱社会治安，被逼无奈半是囚禁半是发配到MI6以来，这大概是唯一一个圣诞，能让他回忆起Holmes这个姓氏。

 

**Mycroft**

    “但这不可能啊！这根本就不可能！”

    没人明白Mycroft究竟在指代什么，或许除了尚不明事态的Sherlock。Holmes家的长子难得失态地迈出车门，车外一脸茫然的Waston夫妇还在指望着他能给出一个解答。

    身为最聪明的那个，Mycroft使用impossible这个词的最多投射对象就是他的两个弟弟，然而自从最小的那个天资聪颖又难以管教地用一台老电脑瘫痪了整个英国的火车运行，只为了截下外出参加会议的母亲，Mycroft就少了一半的乐趣。自从大家都心照不宣地默认了圣诞节永远不可能家庭团圆，每年常规的平安夜就变成了Mycroft和Sherlock针锋相对地互相指责，再后来，他们家甚至不再有圣诞晚宴。

    然而Mycroft仿佛预见了下一年的圣诞：依然瘦弱的青年穿着母亲手织的毛衣坐在火炉边，顶着乱糟糟的卷发趾高气昂地鄙视自己这个过时的家伙，用柔软的声线向父亲抱怨院子里的灌木修建的不够整齐……或许这中间他们需要花费一年的时间来追踪那个已经下地狱的咨询罪犯，并且MI6不知何时就会转交给他们一个原本就罪大恶极只不过并非此事真凶的替罪羊。

    John只看见他若有所思地望向云层，紧接着又迫不及待地钻进车里拨通电话。

    严格说来飞机起飞的时候是不能通话的，可Mycroft已经快要抑制不住笑容了。

  

**Sherlock**

    打死他也不会承认飞机起飞的时候他还看着逐渐缩小的地面，向每一个亲人道了别。他可是没有心的高功能反社会人格。

    接过电话的瞬间Sherlock已经做出了七八种推测，听到Mycroft声音的时候他才谨慎地挑选出了原本可能性最低的那种。

    英格兰需要你。哈，多么讽刺。他知道将来某个有前车之鉴的小家伙搞不好会以军情六处军需官的身份郑重其事地再对他重复一遍，眼镜后面闪烁着的却是“Sherly你好不容易回来了怎么能走”。哦别傻了他当然知道那个小家伙已经是Q部门的头，而且不是通过Mycroft那套监视狂的手段。他还知道那家伙有了个伴侣，性生活规律，不过他的金发伴侣看起来可没有Lestrade那么好谋杀。

    忍受着又一次气流的颠簸，Sherlock完全没意识到自己是跳下了飞机，John狂喜地从远处跑过来大力拍打他的肩膀，对他吼着一些关于Moriaty的问题，或者别的什么，他眼下不太关心。Mycroft打开车门对他露出类似牙疼的表情，这可能已经是他的兄弟目前所能表露出的极致。

    “那么……我是应该等你再去接受一轮来自政府的质询，还是现在就戴上帽子去当我的莱辛巴赫英雄？”Sherlock说完不忘扭头看向John，“我需要我的助手。”

 

——本篇完结，可能有后续？——

 

**Author's Note:**

>  其实是想看bondlock文最后决定自己动手丰衣足食了T^T
> 
> 本文写于1月份神夏S3完结时


End file.
